Electronic equipment sometimes include touch sensitive components for gathering user input. For example, devices such as tablet computers and cellular telephones include touch-sensitive displays that can be used to display selectable menu options and virtual keyboards. With this type of input arrangement, a user's fingers may be used to provide input to a device.
The surfaces of touch sensitive displays are generally rigid. As a result, a user's finger motion will be abruptly halted upon contact with a display surface. If care is not taken, finger impact events may be jarring and fatiguing.